A screening system that is designed to screen objects (e.g., packages, luggage, hand-carried items, and/or larger objects such as shipping containers and trucks) for the presence of explosives, hazardous materials, contraband, or other types of objects of interest may produce a relatively low-resolution volumetric (e.g., three-dimensional) image of a region. However, direct visualization and/or analysis of the volumetric image may pose challenges in determining whether the volumetric image includes a representation of an object of interest.